Serenity
by Nightmarish Shadow
Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders.  And they're about to take on new passengers.  Among them, a genius and a doctor...
1. Worth a Little Risk

_Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Worth a Little Risk<span>

The shots rang out around me. I could hear the sound of people screaming, people dying. The gorram air support wasn't coming. We were to lay down arms. The gorram alliance was closing in on us and we had no gorram air support. We were going to die. No. Don't think that. We aren't going to die. We're too damn pretty for god to let us die here. But nothing we've done is enough. Not without air support... We were going to _die_ here in Serenity valley...

I woke up, the adrenalin still coursing through my veins. I sat up in my bed, looking around my bunk. It was nice to be travelling again, but we needed a job. And more crew members. So far it was just me and Zoe, the only other Independent to come out of Serenity valley alive, on the falling apart 'death-trap' that was Serenity.  
>We were going to find someone to fly her and a mechanic to keep her in the air. And anyone else we thought might help.<br>With a small groan I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I was greeted by Zoe as I stumbled out of my bunk.  
>"I was just about to wake you. We've landed on the rim." she said, I nodded and followed her to the cargo bay and out planet-side.<p>

We met the boy known as Bester at the arranged rendezvous and brought him back to Serenity without too much hassle. Although I wasn't sure about him, he had got a reputation of being a 'genius mechanic', but he _looked_ like someone who'd kill you in your sleep if he thought he would benefit from it. Still, he was the only one willing to work with us, especially with the line of work we would be pursuing...

A week or so later, we'd gotten ourselves a pilot by the name of 'Wash' with a list of recommendations as long as my leg. And on that very same day, I'd fired Bester and hired the girl he had snuck on board. Kaywinnit her name was. And she truly _was_ a genius mechanic, apparently the machines talked to her. I don' really care so long as she gets the job done.

I shake my head and clear it of thoughts. We've just done a job, now it's time to check the cargo. Jayne, the 'hit-man' in our crew, prises the box open with a crowbar and I crouch down in front of the box.  
>"They're awfully pretty..." Kaylee murmurs upon seeing the gold wrappers of the cargo<br>"I'd say worth a little risk." Wash agrees  
>"Yeah, that was some pretty risky sittin' you did there." Jayne growls<br>"That's right, of course, 'cause they wouldn't arrest me if we got boarded, I'm just the pilot." Wash says irritably, "I can always say I was flying the ship by accident. You know, that pretty –"  
>"Bizui!" I say sharply, stopping Wash from continuing his rant. I look back at the bar in my hand, it was imprinted Alliance goods.<br>"Problem, sir?" Zoe asks, concerned at my sudden sharpness  
>"Couldn't say..." I lie, quickly turning the bar over again and putting it back in the box. "But we best be getting rid of these before we run into another Alliance patrol."<br>"What the hell they doin' out this far anyhow?" Jayne asks as I close the lid of the box.  
>"Shining the light of civilisation." Kaylee smiles<br>"Don't do us any good..." Jayne says  
>"Well, we're uncivilised." Kaylee responds with a bright smile.<p>

"How long 'til we reach Persephone?" I ask Wash  
>"Three or four hours." he answers<br>"Can we shave that?" I ask, we need to get planet-side soon to get rid of the imprinted goods  
>"We're down to the wire on fuel cells." Wash says as he shakes his head, "We run hot, we might not even make it."<br>"Okay. Play it as close as you can." I sigh, "This catch is burning a hole in my hull."  
>"Think that cruiser could've ID'd us?" Zoe asks as she approaches. I groan inwardly, having almost forgotten about the Alliance ship that had made the salvage mission all that much harder to complete<br>"Let's hope not. Contact Badger, tell him the job's done." I say, hoping with all my might that this doesn't go bad, "Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though. Keep it simple."  
>"Sir, we're sure there's nothing wrong with the carg-" Zoe starts,<br>"It's fine. I just wanna get paid." I cut through. Zoe nods and she and Wash head up the stairs to the bridge. I turn towards Jayne and Kaylee, "All right, let's get these crates stowed. I don't want any tourists stumbling over them."  
>"We're taking on passengers at Persephone?" Kaylee asks<br>"That's the idea." I answer, "We could use a little respectability on the way to Boros. Not to mention the money."  
>"Pain in the arse." Jayne mutters, opening the hidden compartment in the side of the cargo bay<br>"No, it's shiny!" Kaylee smiles cheerfully, "I like to meet new people. They've all got stories..."  
>"Captain, can you stop her from bein' cheerful, please?" Jayne asks as he helps me pick up the box of goods<br>"I don't believe there's a power in the 'verse that could stop Kaylee from being cheerful." I answer, throwing a smile at Kaylee. Jayne and I place the box within the compartment and close it over again "Sometimes you just wanna duck-tape her mouth and throw her in the hold for a month."  
>"I love my captain." Kaylee smiles and kisses my cheek. I smile half-heartedly and move away, deciding to check on Wash and Zoe.<p>

"Don't forget to call him 'sir', he likes that." I hear Wash say from within the bridge. I smile and step in  
>"Who likes what?" I ask, knowing that Wash and Zoe were talking about me<br>"It's nothing, sir." Zoe says, switching into 'military mode'. I wonder if she knows she does that?  
>"Has the Ambassador checked in yet?" I ask, pretending not to care what Wash and Zoe were talking about, I'll find out later anyhow.<br>"Naw, I think he had a pretty full docket." Wash answers  
>"Well, once you've talked to Badger, let him know that we might be leaving Persephone in a hurry." I tell Zoe. We can't have the Ambassador stuck on Persephone with one of Serenity's shuttles now, can we?<br>"Sherlock knows our timetable. I'm sure he'll be checking in soon." Zoe says briefly  
>"Well, I can tell him to cut it short, meet us at the docks." Wash suggests. I smile slightly, contemplating that idea but quickly push it away<br>"No, no. Don't want to get in his way if we don't have to." I say, and turn to leave the bridge, "Somebody on this boat has to make an honest living."  
>Zoe and Wash nod and as I leave Zoe simply says "Of course, John."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese used:<strong>

_Bizui,_ 'Shut up'.

* * *

><p><em>So... Did y'all like the beginnin's of this 'ere story? Reviews an' favourites an' alerts is good. Reviews is best though. An' I need ta stop writin' as if I 'ave a stupid accent... *Laughs* Meh. See you at the next chapter.<em>


	2. We'd Be Dead

__Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: We'd Be Dead<strong>

"This shouldn't take us long. Put us down for departure in about three hours." I tell Kaylee as we exit Serenity with the rest of the crew. I turn to Wash, who is sitting on a little motorised vehicle, "Grab any supplies we're low on. And fuel for Serenity."  
>"I'd sure love to find a brand new compression coil for the steamer." Kaylee says as she moves towards the place card in front of our parking space.<br>"And I'd love to be king of all Londinum." I counter, "Just get us some passengers, anyone who can pay, all right?"  
>"Compression coil busts, we're drifting."<br>"Best not bust then." I smile at her and move back to Zoe and Jayne, Wash having left after telling Zoe to watch her back.

* * *

><p>"Let me see your teeth." I hear Badger say from within the next room as we get shoved through a small and dingy building. "Yes."<p>

We get shoved through the door just in time to see a young girl shoved through the curtains on the other side of the room.  
>"You're late." Badger says, turning sharply towards us<br>"You're lying." I counter quickly  
>"What did you just say to me?" Badger asks, obviously annoyed<br>"You're well aware that we landed two hours before we planned to, with all the goods you sent us after intact and ready to be handed over." I start, "So your decision to get tetchy, say we're late, means you're looking to put us on the defensive right up front. Which means something's gone wrong. It didn't go wrong on our end, so why don't we start again with you telling us what's up?"  
>"You're later than I'd like." Badger states, moving to sit behind his desk<br>"Well I'm sorry to hear that."  
>"If you'd gotten here sooner, you might've beaten the bulletin that came up" Badger says, holding up a piece of digital paper with the newest headlines scrolling across it "Sayin' a rogue vessel, classification 'Firefly', was spotted pulling illegal salvage on a derelict transport."<br>"Didn't ID us. Doesn't lead to you." I counter firmly. Hoping that he doesn't know the goods are imprinted  
>"No, it doesn't. But a government stamp on every molecule of the cargo just maybe might." Badger slurs back. Gorram it, there goes our last hope. "Oh, you noticed that. You were gonna hand over imprinted goods and just let me twist, is that the case?"<br>"We didn't pick the cargo." I say, hoping to weasel him into letting the deal run  
>"And I didn't pick to flash my ass at the gorram law." he throws back, "There's no deal."<br>"That ain't fair." Zoe pipes up from beside me, clearly pissed off  
>"Crime and politics, little girl, the situation is always..." Badger pauses, looking for the right word, "<em>Fluid.<em>"  
>"The only fluid I see is the puddle of piss refusing to pay us our wage." Jayne growls out from beside me, drawing his gun. Badger stands up angrily, and all his henchmen draw their weapons and come out of their hiding places. Jayne glares at them all for a moment then backs down and puts his gun back in its holster, as he does so all of Badger's henchmen holster their weapons and retreat back into the shadows.<br>"It doesn't have to go this way. You know you can still unload those goods. So I can't help thinking there's something else at work here." I state calmly, shifting my weight slightly  
>"What were you in the war, that big war you failed to win? You were a Sergeant, yeah? Sergeant John Watson, Balls and Bayonets Brigade. Big tough veteran. Now you got yourself a ship and you're a captain." Badger slurs, he moves away from his desk as he continues, "Only I think you're still a Sergeant, see. Still a soldier, man of honour in a den of thieves."<br>"Well this is my gorram den, and I don't like the way you look down on me." Badger continues, now in my face. I resist the urge to laugh. I look down on him 'cause he's _shorter_ than me, not by much, but still _shorter_. "I'm above you. Better than. I'm a businessman, see? Roots in the community. You're just a scavenger."  
>"Well maybe I'm not a fancy gentleman like you with your ..." I pause for a moment, trying to think of something sufficiently witty to say, "Very fine hat... But I do business, and we're here for business."<br>"Try one of the border planets. They're a lot more desperate there. Of course, they might kill you, but you stay here and I just know the Alliance'll track you down. I have that feeling."  
>"The wheel never stops turning, Badger." I say as I turn to leave. There's no point trying to push it anymore.<br>"That only matters to the people on the rim."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we didn't leave that son of a bitch in a pool of his own blood." Jayne complains as we head back to Serenity<p>

"We'd be dead." I answer, "Can't get paid if you're dead."  
>"Can't get paid if you crawl away like a bitty little bug, neither. We gotta share this job. Ten percent of nothing is... Let me do the math here... Nothing into nothing, carry the nothing." Jayne mutters, he's doing fake figures in the air behind me, but I ignore him, we're gonna get paid. Just not by Badger.<br>"So we'll find a buyer on Boros. There's gotta be a–" Zoe starts  
>"Boros is too big. It's crawling with Alliance, they could be waiting for us." I answer quickly<br>"You really think Badger'll sell us out to the Feds?"  
>"If he hasn't already."<br>"Alliance catches us with government goods, we'll lose the ship."  
>"Never gonna happen."<br>"Sir, we could just dump the cargo."  
>"No ruttin' way. We ain't had a job in weeks." Jayne complains, "I didn't sign on this crew to take in the sights. We need coin."<br>"Jayne." I say slowly, "You're talking again."  
>"Oh, I'm ready to stop talkin' –" Jayne growls. Great, now he's angry. Well, angri<em>er<em>.  
>"You're right, though. The last two jobs we had were weak tea. We got nothing saved, takin' on passengers won't help near enough." I pause for a moment, "We don't get paid for this cargo, we don't have enough money to fuel the ship, let alone keep her in repair. She'll be dead in the water."<br>"So we do like Badger said? The border planets?" Zoe asks  
>"I'm thinking Whitefall. Maybe talk to Patience." I answer, yup, Whitefall'll work I hear they're pretty desperate around there.<br>"Sir, we don't want to deal with Patience again." Zoe says firmly  
>"Why?" I ask, it's not like there's any grudges<br>"She _shot_ you."  
>"Well, yeah, okay, she did a bit. But still."<br>"So we find someone else. Horowitz." Zoe suggests  
>"He can't afford it."<br>"Holden boys."  
>"They wouldn't touch it. Do you want me to go through the list?" I ask "Capshaw's are brain-blown. Gruvick's dead –"<br>"He's dead?"  
>"Town got hit by Reavers, burned down."<br>"I ain't going nowhere near Reaver territory." Jayne says fearfully, "Them people ain't human."  
>"Whitefall is the safest and the closest. Been a long time since Patience shot me and that was due to a perfectly legitimate conflict of interest. I got no grudge. She owns half that damn moon now. She can afford what we got and she just might need it." I explain, we <em>need<em> the money  
>"I still don't think the old lay's the way." Zoe says<br>"I'm not saying it won't be difficult, but we haven't got a choice." I answer, "We've just gotta keep our heads down, do the job, and pray there aren't any more surprises."

"John, this is Simon." Kaylee says as Jayne Zoe and I head up into Serenity, "Simon, this is our captain."  
>"Captain Watson." Simon says, offering me a hand. I look him over, he seems like he can pay, so I won't complain.<br>"Welcome aboard." I say as I shake his hand. I turn to Kaylee, "This all we've got?"

"Now we've got a boat full of citizens right on top of out... Stolen cargo." Zoe says slowly as we stand watching everyone settle in, "That a fun mix."  
>"There's no way in the 'verse they could find that compartment. Even –" I pause as one of the passengers, Dobson I think his name is, walks past "Even if they were looking for it."<br>"Why not?" Zoe asks. Damn, she had to ask that didn't she?  
>"Because?" I answer slowly<br>"Oh, yeah. This is gonna go _great_."  
>"If anyone gets to nosy just... I don't know... Shoot them."<br>"Shoot them?"  
>"Politely." I smile and head up the stairs to watch things happen from above.<p>

"The Ambassador has returned!" I hear Wash say to Zoe  
>"We got a full house, Captain." Zoe calls to me<br>"Kaylee, I'm locking it up!" I call to Kaylee who stands by the ramp down to the ground.  
>"All aboard..." Kaylee says softly before grabbing her deck chair and closing the bay doors...<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello again. 'Tis me. I'm worried no-one likes this story. I've gotten no reviews so far. Now, I know the first few chapters are just the events of Firefly being written down and with a few minor adjustments, but it will change soonish. I may discontinue this if I don't think anyone's interested. Please review. Even if it's just 'I like it so far'..._


	3. Alliance Says Jump

_Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare_

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity<strong>

**Chapter 3: Alliance Says Jump...**

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area, the kitchen is pretty much self explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what we have is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colours of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 18 hundred." I say as all the passengers stand around listening. Oh to have people to command! I smile inwardly at myself, I really must stop thinking things like that.  
>"I think Sheppard Book has offered to help me prepare something." Kaylee adds with a smile<br>"You're a Sheppard?" I frown. _Great_, just what we need to go with the other fun mix. A preacher and the Ambassador.  
>"Of course not!" Kaylee exclaims, then she continues quieter "It's no problem. 'Cause it's not..."<br>"No." I say slowly, then take a breath and continue with the requirements of travelling on Serenity "As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time. Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay, they're all off limits without an escort."  
>"Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay." Simon says quickly<br>"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch them with you." I say, answering the question he was suggesting. I take a breath and begin my well rehearsed lie. "Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule."  
>"What medical supplies?" Simon asks. <em>Great<em>, a doctor now. This trip is going to be _fun_.  
>"I honestly didn't ask."<br>"Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons." Zoe says, helping me out of the problem  
>"Alliance says jump..." I murmur. Alliance says jump, we tell 'em we ain't got no legs.<br>"All right." Simon says, he seems annoyed  
>"Zoe, can you take them down to the cargo bay?"<br>"Yes, sir." she answers with a nod  
>"Anything else you need just... Ask... We, uh, we're here to serve." I say and watch thankfully as Dobson, Simon and Book leave through the door to the cargo bay with Zoe. I turn to Wash, "Did you send word to Patience?"<br>"Ain't heard back yet." Wash says as we both begin to head towards the bridge, "Didn't she shoot you one time?"  
>"Everyone's making a fuss..." I mutter slowly with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Ambassador graces us with his presence." I say with a smile as Sherlock emerges from his shuttle. Everyone down in the cargo bay looks up, and Kaylee, who stands near me with Book, smiles brightly.<p>

"Hello, John. Were you really so low on money that you had to take on passengers?" Sherlock answers, looking around the cargo bay. I sigh slightly, it's almost comforting to have his all knowing gaze on someone _else_ for a change. His gaze settles on Book for a moment and he frowns slightly, "A preacher."  
>"Ambassador, this is Sheppard Book." I say politely<br>"First time we've had a preacher on board." Sherlock states, he looks at me a moment and murmurs, just loud enough for me to hear, "You didn't know..."  
>"Well, I wasn't expecting to see a state official here, either." Book says with a slight bow of his head, obviously mistaking Sherlock's cold statement for surprise, "Ambassador."<br>I try to stop myself from snorting at the Sheppard's formal manor  
>"I'm missing something funny..." Book notes quietly<br>"Not so funny." Kaylee says kindly, glaring at me  
>" 'Ambassador' is John's way of—" Sherlock starts, but I cut him off<br>"He's a whore, Sheppard." I say quickly. I really shouldn't be so mean, but it _is_ kinda funny sometimes. And the look on Book's face as he tries to work out what I mean is priceless  
>"The term is 'Companion'." Kaylee states to help Book understand, and to chastise me<br>"Yeah, I always get those mixed up." I smile, I can see Sherlock has the faintest glimmer of a smile on his face. He knows I mean no harm by making fun of him and always plays along. I look him square in the eye and continue "How's business?"  
>"None of yours." he replies coldly. I smile briefly, then turn to Book to clear thing up for him<br>"He is pretty much our ambassador. There's plenty of planets won't even let you dock without a decent Companion on board." I explain, then decide to play the innocent fool, "This... this isn't a problem for you, is it, Shepherd?"  
>"Well, I... I certainly..." Book stammers. Oh what fun it is to confuse people<br>"It's all right. I mostly keep to myself." Sherlock says. Well that's new, he doesn't tend to make people feel welcome, hmmm... He looks at me coldly, and begins to turn to leave "When I'm not whoring."  
>"You don't wanna meet the rest of the bunch?" I ask innocently<br>"Why don't you make sure they want to meet _me_ first?" Sherlock suggests coldly. He's got a point, there...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shorter chapter this time around. Next chapter'll be from Sherlock's point o' view...  
><em>_Thanks to NotQuiteBerserk for reviewing. If anyone else feels like reviewing it would be greatly appreciated..._


	4. I Was Expecting You

_Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: I Was Expecting You<span>

I sit in front of the bowl of water I should probably be washing myself with and contemplate the events of today, and all the new passengers.  
>Simon Tam has obviously got something to hide. Something in that metal box of his. The controls on the front show that it isn't just storage, it's probably keeping something alive. Most likely a family member that he's saved from some horrible fate. I must remember to inform John of this, before he makes a fool of himself.<br>Lawrence Dobson, he's a lawman, I'm sure of it. Probably here to keep an eye on Simon Tam. Probably after the bounty on the young doctor's head. I should also inform John of this, lest he do something illegal in front of Dobson.  
>And Sheppard Book, he'll be knocking on the door of my shuttle in three... Two... One.<br>"Ging jin." I state as I hear the knock. The door opens and Book comes in, he seems affronted by what he sees as he comes in and turns his back  
>"If I'm intruding..." he says slowly. Oh, right, I'm not wearing anything. Stupid social principles.<br>"No. I was expecting you." I say and drag clothes on in no great hurry.  
>"Couldn't really say the same." Book answers and turns around. He's got a tray, so, bringing me something to eat then? And apologise for the misunderstanding earlier, no doubt. Still, might as well have some fun...<br>"So... Would you like to lecture me on the wickedness of my ways?" I ask with a smirk  
>"I brought you some supper, but if you'd prefer a lecture, I've a few very catchy ones prepped." Book says. Ah, good, he has a sense of humour. Perhaps this trip won't be as dull as the others. "Sin and hellfire... one has lepers."<br>"Lepers? Didn't we wipe out leprosy a few hundred years ago?" I ask in feigned confusion  
>"Yes, well, they are rather old lectures I suppose..." Book answers, and gives me the tray<br>"Thank you." I say as I take the tray  
>"The Captain said you might like it. I was surprised at his concern."<br>"For a lowly whore?"  
>"It was unjust of him to say that."<br>"I've called him worse." I state coolly, "Besides, he has more interest in making _you_ uncomfortable than me."  
>"He's not wildly interested in ingratiating himself with anyone, yet he seems very protective of his crew." Book says. So, he's reasonable at deducing too. Brilliant! "It's odd."<br>"Why are you so fascinated by him?" I ask, although I already know the answer  
>"Because he's something of a mystery. Why are you?"<br>"Because so few people _are_."  
>"How did you come to be travelling with these people?" Book asks curiously, obviously genuinely interested<br>"It's a long story." I say and sit down on my silk covered bed.  
>"We've time." Book answers and moves to sit beside me. I laugh a little, and decide to tell the Sheppard, but not yet. Later.<br>"It's irrelevant." I state. "What _is_ relevant is Simon Tam is a fugitive and Lawrence Dobson is a lawman. And John knows neither of these facts."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"I simply _observed._" I state. No doubt the Sheppard will ask if I've heard one of the stories of Earth-That-Was.  
>"Have you heard the stories of Sherlock Holmes?" Book asks.<br>"Yes, those stories have been passed down through my family for hundreds of years." I state. When Book looks confused I explain, "Mycroft was one of my ancestors. My name is Sherlock Holmes."  
>"Oh." Book seems stunned. I pause for a moment and hear John moving out into the cargo bay in anger.<br>"John's just gone down to the cargo bay. Simon's there right now, John thinks he's the mole on board." I tell Book. He looks at me for a moment, then nods and leaves my shuttle to inform John of the mistake he's making.

I can hear people arguing out in the cargo bay, but I don't bother leaving my shuttle until I hear a shot fired. Then I race out to see what's happened.  
>"Kaylee!" I say in shock, seeing her eyes wide and her hands clutching at her stomach. Everyone reacts at once, Simon and John both rush to Kaylee's side, while Jayne tries to get at Dobson who is being protected by Book. I race down the stairs to the cargo bay and to Kaylee's side. Removing my jacket in the process and bunching it up to use as a pillow for Kaylee.<br>"How do you feel?" Simon asks Kaylee as I place my jacket under her head  
>"A little odd..." she answers vaguely, "Why did he...?"<br>"Well, that ain't hardly a mosquito bite." John says soothingly as Simon rips open Kaylee's jacket to see the gunshot wound.  
>"Big mosquito..." Kaylee murmurs<br>"Can you move your feet? Kaylee, stay with me." Simon says urgently, "Can you move your feet?"  
>"Are you asking me to dance?" Kaylee slurs quietly. Oh no, not good.<br>"She's going into shock." Simon states  
>"Kaylee, you have to focus." I say firmly, holding her hand. Not something I would normally do, but desperate times call for - Oh, you know what I mean!"<br>"The infirmary working?" Simon asks John,  
>"Yes. We keep it stocked." he answers quickly and they both move to pick Kaylee up<br>"Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. Ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer." Wash's voice comes over the com. John and Simon look at each other, and Simon backs away from Kaylee calmly. Not good.  
>"Change course, run." Simon commands. Not good. John isn't going to like this...<br>"To hell with you." John snarls. Don't do it... "You brought this down on us, I'm dumping you with the law."  
>"John..." I warn. He's going down a dangerous path<br>"She's dying." Simon states  
>"You're not going to let her." John growls back<br>"Yes, I am."  
>"No, you can't."<br>"No way, the Feds'll let us walk." Zoe notes. Good to see somebody's talking sense.  
>"Then we dump him in the shuttle and leave him for them." John growls. And he continues with his insanity. John you<em> idiot<em>.  
>"Everybody's so mad..." Kaylee slurs quietly. There we go, second person to talk sense and she's delirious! Oh what a sorry state this ship is in...<br>"It's okay." I tell Kaylee and squeeze her hand  
>"Do you love me?" Kaylee asks vaguely with a smile<br>"I—" I start. Ta ma de. This is going to go well. If I tell the truth, she's not going to focus and try to live through this. If I lie, I'm going to have problemswhen this is over. I squeeze her hand her hand again, "Yes."  
>"I knew it..." Kaylee slurs. I smile sadly and squeeze her hand again<br>"You rich kids, you think your lives are the only thing that matters." John glares at Simon. Damn, I missed most of that. Oh well, it was probably all a repeat of what was already said. "What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?"  
>"I don't kill people!" Simon objects<br>"Then do your job!" John yells  
>"Turn the ship around!" Simon yells<br>"Enough! John, do it." I snap. We're wasting precious time  
>"Don't you ever tell me what to do on my—" John snarls back at me, but he stops when Kaylee screams again. Thank god for her good timing. "Zoe, change course."<br>"Help me get her up." Simon says, rushing back to Kaylee's side. John and I help him pick Kaylee up and take her to the infirmary.  
>"Wash, change course and go for hard-burn. We're runnin'." I can hear Zoe say into the com as we leave.<p>

"You got an extractor?" Simon asks after we place Kaylee on the table in the infirmary  
>"Got a laser law." John answers<br>"That's not good enough." Simon mutters, he looks at me "Uh, my room, red bag."  
>I nod and dash out of the room. Time is of the essence here.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't do anything more until she stabilizes." Simon says as he removes the last of the pieces of bullet.<br>"Will she?" John asks  
>"Can't say." Simon answers sadly. There's a pause and I can tell what is going through John's mind<br>"Let's see what's going on here." John says and leaves the infirmary  
>"What are you... No. No!" Simon objects running after John, who pays him no attention and continues into the cargo bay. John you idiot, do you have any idea of the mistake you're making?<br>"Stay away from that!" Simon calls as John stalks towards the metallic box. Simon tries to go towards John, but Jayne holds him back.  
>"Where's the Fed?" John asks Jayne calmly. Good, he has the sense to make sure Dobson is out of the way <em>before<em> opening the box  
>"Secure. Shepherd's with him. Seems to think he's not safe alone with me." Jayne answers gruffly. John nods and moves to open the box<br>"Don't!" Simon objects desperately as John turns a dial on the box and pulls the release lever. The lid loosens and a thin white smoke comes out.  
>"Well, let's see what a man like you would kill for." John says calmly<br>"No, don't!" Simon yells. Come on John. Just don't... John glares at Simon then pushes the lid off the box. He steps forward to look inside.  
>"Huh."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese used:<strong>

_Ging jin,_ 'Come in'.  
><em>Ta ma de ,<em> 'Damn it'.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this chapter was harder to write than the others. The number of times I tried to write Mal instead of John... *Shakes head sadly...* Ah well...<em>

_Thanks again to **NotQuiteBerserk** and now also to** Bloodie Indy** for reviewing._

_Also, I will hopefully be taking this in a complete different direction to the tv series sometime during the Train Job, if not earlier..._


	5. Is It True Love?

__Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare__

* * *

><p>SERENITY<p>

Chapter 5: Is It True Love?

"_Let's see what a man like you would kill for."_

"Huh." John repeats, looking from the contents of the box to Simon. Who is continuing to try to escape Jayne's hold  
>"I need to check her vitals." Simon says quickly<br>"Oh, is that what they call it?"  
>"She's not supposed to wake up for another week! The shock-"<br>"The shock of what? Waking up? Finding out she's been sold to some borderworld baron? Oh, I'm sorry— was this one for you? Is it true love? Because you do seem a little-" John sneers. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_! A scream wreaks from the box. A young girl clambers out with a fearful look in her eyes. Simon finally manages to wrench himself from Jayne's hold and races to the girl  
>"River?" Simon says slowly as he kneels in front of her, he reaches out to touch her and she screams at the contact. "River. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."<br>"Simon?" the girl asks in a scared whisper after looking searchingly at each and every one of us in the cargo bay, "Simon. They- They talk to me, they want me- They want me to talk."  
>"They're gone... they're gone. We're safe now. We're safe. we're safe, I'm here."<br>"What the hell is this?" John asks after a moment of speechless confusion.  
>"His sister, obviously." I state calmly. Simon looks at me, he's clearly never caught my name during the short time he's been on board Serenity, or else he would have been expecting me to know anything and everything about him...<p>

* * *

><p>"I am very smart. I went to the best Med-acad in Osiris, top three percent of my class, finished my internship in eight months. 'Gifted' is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning." Simon starts to explain, he stands in front of the entire crew of Serenity, Book and myself in the dining area. "River was more than gifted. She... She was a gift. Everything she did, music, math, theoretical physics, even dance. There was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us. She could be a real... Brat about it, too. I mean, she used to—"<p>

Simon trails off, Jayne scowls and stands to refill his mug. Simon continues his explanation, after a few minutes we get the full reasons behind Simon and River being fugitives.

"That's quite a story, son." Book says nicely  
>"Yeah, it's a tale of woe. Very stirring, but in the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on this ship." John stated, he was almost angry but trying to hide it as best he could<br>"I didn't think-" Simon starts, but John cuts him off  
>"No, I don't imagine you thought. In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our trail, and Kaylee—" John stops, he doesn't want to say the awful truth of the matter<br>"How much does the Alliance know?" Zoe asks Wash, changing the subject  
>"I can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they might just have had our position." Wash answers, thankful for the change of subject but hiding it fairly well.<br>"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us. Until that fed wakes up, we won't know." John snaps  
>"So what do we do?" Jayne asks with a growl<br>"The job." John sighs, "We finish the job. I got word from Patience, she's waiting for us. We circle 'round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out. Keep flying."  
>"What about us?" Simon asks obviously worried about his sister<br>"Kaylee comes through, you and your sister will get off at Whitefall." John replies  
>"And if she doesn't come through?" Simon asks, getting <em>very<em> worried  
>"Then you'll be getting off a bit sooner."<br>"That'd be murder." Book states  
>"The boy made a decision." John counters<br>"He wasn't the one who shot her." I say. John's making an awful mistake here.  
>"No, but somebody on this boat did and I'm scratching my head as to why we ain't dealt with him." Jayne growls<br>"Kill a Fed?" Zoe asks, obviously shocked at the idea, "Can you think of a stupider thing to do?"  
>"He can ID us all." Jayne points out<br>"You wanna throw me out the airlock, fine, but River's not a part of this." Simon says to John. He obviously thinks he has something to bargain with  
>"Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?" Wash asks. I hide a smile, John isn't going to like this.<br>"We don't vote on my ship because my ship is not the rutting town hall!" John exclaims  
>"John, this is insanity." I state, everyone's gotten very loud with arguing<br>"I happen to think we're a ways beyond that now, sir." Wash says to John, ignoring me along with everyone else, he turns to Zoe "Come on, we're gonna talk this through, yeah?"  
>"I'll not sit by while there's killing here." Book says through the commotion<br>"Shepherd's got a mean streak. We'd best walk soft." Jayne grins. I sigh as John opens his mouth to say something more, no one's going to listen to him and we're losing valuable time  
>"Nimen de bizui!" I stand up and yell over the top of everyone, and they all shut up out of shock. I sit down and let John speak.<br>"The way it is, is the way it is. We've got to deal with what's in front of us." John says, calmer than he had been earlier.  
>"John, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway. You throw them out, I'm leaving too." I say sternly, knowing John wont like me saying this, but he'll be less likely to throw Simon and River out if I threaten to go with them<br>"It might be best you do." John states. I look at him, shocked. It's been a long time since he's surprised me. "You ain't a part of this business."  
>John stands and leaves, I stare after him, still lost at his words. I resign myself to the fact that I didn't have John as figured out as I'd like. I see Simon following John to ask what the business is, and probably to get another punch across the face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Used:<strong>

_Nimen de bizui, '_Everybody shut the hell up'

* * *

><p><em>AN: This'll be the last of Sherlock's chapters. For a while at least... Thanks again to **NotQuiteBerserk** and **Bloodie Indy** for reviewing... Also, if anyone has any ideas as to how I should vary this from Firefly, please tell me, or if you have any ideas concerning this story at all... Anyway, I'll see you all at the next chapter... _


	6. Pain is Scary

__Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare__

__AN: I'm really, **really** sorry that this update took so long... But to make up for it this is the chapter with the change over from Firefly to my own story...__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pain Is Scary<strong>

"Now, I've got to know how close the Alliance is, exactly how much you told them before Wash stopped your call." I told Dobson, who was tied up in the corner of one of the passenger rooms. "So... I've given Jayne here the job of finding out."  
>"He was nonspecific as to how." Jayne said with a gruesome smile, brandishing his knife<br>"You only have to scare him." I muttered in Jayne's ear, he only grinned cruelly at Dobson  
>"Pain is scary." He said offhandedly<br>"Just do it right." I sighed and left the room. Although I lingered just outside for a moment to hear the first bit of the exchange between Dobson and Jayne  
>"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Dobson asked<br>"Gee, I never been in trouble with the law before." Jayne said sarcastically. I sighed, and headed towards the bridge.

* * *

><p>I saw Wash looking at a display apprehensively. I could tell it showed a nearby ship. Must've been Alliance to draw that look from Wash<br>"How the hell did they find us?" I asked him, "I thought you said we could get around them."  
>"It's not Alliance." Wash said slowly<br>"You're sure?" I asked and stepped in through the doorway, going to stand near Wash's shoulder  
>"It's a smaller vessel."<br>"Commercial, then?"  
>"Uh, yeah... I read it as an older model Trans-U."<br>"Trans-U doesn't operate anymore." I frowned, they stopped a while back.  
>"No, they don't." Wash confirmed hesitantly<br>"Get me a visual."  
>"They're still too far out to-"<br>"Get me something!"  
>"I'm picking up a lot of radiation... They're operating without core containment. Well, that's kwong-juh duh," Wash paused, fearful, "that's suicide..."<br>"Reavers." I muttered after a pause. Damn the Reavers. Wash and I stared at each other for a moment, conveying our mutual fear wordlessly, deciding who would announce the Reavers to everyone else. It'd be me of course, I'm the Captain. Of course I had to be the bearer of bad news. Just so long as they didn't shoot the messenger...  
>"Oh god." Wash muttered quietly, looking out into the black, "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the Captain. We're passing another ship. It looks like Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party." I informed the crew and passengers over the com-system, "They might be headed somewhere particular, they might've already hit someone and are full up. So everyone just stay calm."<br>"If we try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing them in a minute, so we'll see what they do." I paused for a moment, "Zoe, you come up to the bridge."

After a few minutes Zoe entered the bridge. She stood behind Wash and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her as he covered her hand with his own.  
>"That's a magnetic grappler, they get hold of us with that-" Wash said, staring fearfully at one of the attachments to the ship as it came near<br>"Just tell me if they change course." I stated as calmly as I could. We waited with bated breath as the Reavers' ship passed over the top of Serenity  
>"They're holding course." Wash said slowly. "I guess they weren't hungry. Didn't expect to see them here..."<br>"They're pushing out further every year, too." Zoe stated, referring to the Alliance cruiser we had almost been caught by while we were acquiring goods  
>"It's getting awfully crowded in my sky..." I said slowly as I leave the bridge.<p>

* * *

><p>I made my way down to the bridge, intent on checking on Kaylee and looking the Doctor's sister over. But before I had gotten even halfway there the whole of Serenity jolted and bashed me into the side of the corridor. As soon as I regained my footing, I raced down to the infirmary as quickly as I could. As I got there I saw Book enter with Sherlock close behind.<br>"Reavers." Sherlock growled under his breath, he turned on me "They were holding course!"  
>"What-? How did you-?" I began, confused<br>"He's got the bridge bugged." Book answered shortly, leaving me to wonder when this had happened and why Sherlock had seen fit to inform the Sheppard of this fact.  
>"John, the Reavers've turned around. They're trying to board us." Wash's voice crackled through over the com system<br>"Jen dao mei!" I growled slightly, and mostly to myself, "Now what?"  
>"We hide. We lock ourselves in and we hide." Sherlock said slowly, as though he wished he wasn't <em>really<em> saying it.  
>I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and nodded.<br>I drew my gun from its holster and gave it silently to Sherlock. Silently telling him what to do before making my way up to the bridge as quickly as I could without panicking.

* * *

><p>"This is the Captain. We're being boarded. Everyone is to come up to the bridge <em>immediately.<em> This is an order." I said as calmly as I could over the com-system, "Jayne, get as many guns and other weapons as you can from your bunk and bring them up here."

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Used:<strong>

Kwong-juh duh, _'Crazy'/'Nuts'  
><em>Jen dao mei, _'Just our luck'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Right, this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, I know. But I <strong>should<strong> be able to update more regularly from now on.  
>Please review! I love it when people review! (I get inspiration from people tellin' me stuff) I'd love to know what you think of it so far and anything you think should happen in future chapters. Episodes of Firefly you think I should include in this story and so forth...<em>

_Anywayz... I'll stop prattlin' on now..._


	7. Thought You Could Use Some Help

__Title: Serenity  
><em>_Summary: The crew of Serenity are smugglers and general ne'er-do-gooders. And they're about to take on new passengers. Among them, a genius and a doctor...  
><em>_Rating: T  
><em>_Author/s: Aldythia Nightmare__

_AN: I'm really, **truly** sorry this chapter has taken so long. Life has been pretty hectic, what with the school musical taking up all of my tuesdays and thursdays and homework taking up all other days I haven't had much time to write. Oh, and I've been waiting for Bay to write the fight scene at the end of this chapter. Some how, she couldn't do that without me telling here 'bout it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Thought You Could Use Some Help<strong>

**-John-**

"_Everyone is to come up to the bridge _immediately_. This is an order." I say as calmly as I can over the com system, "Jayne, get as many guns and other weapons as you can from your bunk and bring them up here."_

I stay as calm as I can while waiting for Zoe, Jayne and Simon to get up here. I am rather surprised when Zoe arrives first, holding _many_ weapons.  
>"He left his bunk open." she says shortly, responding to my confused look. A few minutes later, Jayne arrives with Simon in tow, Jayne holding many weapons and Simon carrying all the ammo.<br>"Where's Sherlock?" Wash asks, looking around as if he were expecting the strange man to appear out of the shadows at the sound of his name.  
>"In the infirmary with Book. They're looking after Kaylee and the Doc's sister." I answer, noticing Simon brighten slightly at the mention of his sister. I frown, "But they've only got my gun. Jayne..."<br>Jayne nods and takes a round of ammo, a few guns and a knife and leaves the bridge.

"Right, the way I see it we've got maybe two minutes tops before the Reavers come bustin' in here. It'll be every man for himself, can't have anyone worrying as to where someone else is. I say calmly, once Jayne has come back from delivering the weapons."That way, we might all make it through."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sherlock-<strong>

"_Everyone is to come up to the bridge _immediately_. This is an order." John says as calmly as he can over the com system, "Jayne, get as many guns and other weapons as you can from your bunk and bring them up here."_

"Shouldn't we go?" Book asks me, I shake my head  
>"No. Someone has to look after Kaylee and River." I say firmly. We only have the one gun. And no other weapons. Great. Somehow we'll get through this. I hear someone approach the door, not Reavers there'd be more if it was Reavers. So, one of the crew then. Probably bringing weapons, so...<br>"Jayne. I say just before he opens the door. Jayne tries not to look unnerved as he chucks the ammo, guns and knife to us. I smirk, it's always fun to upset Jayne. When he doesn't get violent, that is...  
>I pause for a moment, if we're very lucky, the Reavers won't notice us. But we need to do something lest nerves take over and we become unable to protect the invalids.<p>

"So... I begin, unsure of what to say, "How many stories do you know of Earth-That-Was?"  
>"Bits and pieces, mostly." Book answers, "I was always interested by the stories of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, though."<br>"I have been told that Sherlock was put in an asylum for a year."  
>"Mycroft trying to get something out of him, I suppose."<br>"Oh no, this was long before he became a detective. He was 20 at the time, I think."  
>"Then why was he there?"<br>"Spouted nonsense about a mysterious 'Doctor' and aliens, apparently."  
>"I find that hard to believe, with all the other stories I've heard of him."<br>"Well, it's not one of my family's stories, so I don't believe it myself. But even so..."  
>"Aliens don't exist. Book laughs, "Humanity has gone further into space than the people of Earth thought possible, and never have we encountered aliens. They just don't exist outside of science fiction and conspiracy theories."<br>"No." I smiled faintly. I frown, Book is looking at me like he's wondering whether to ask a question or not... "Yes?"  
>"How did you know River was Simon's sister?" Book asks "Why not a cousin, or close friend?"<br>"He comes from a rich family. He wouldn't have had extended family, and would not have been encouraged to have _friends_. The only people around his age he would have known would be the children of his parents acquaintances and colleagues. The girls would more often than not be pressed on him as suitors. He may have fallen for one of them, but it's unlikely." I rattle off my deductions from earlier to Book, "So, he knows a girl a bit younger than himself who he's willing to risk his life for. In a family like his the most probable is..."  
>"A sister! Book finishes my sentence for me, then frowns slightly. Great, he's got another question. "The Holmes family is rich, isn't it? So how are you working- Surely there are jobs that you would prefer over this one?"<br>"They fell." I answer shortly. Hopefully he won't pry. No, there's the look. He's going to _pry_. May as well get this over with. "My father gambled. He lost all our family's money. As the youngest of three, I was forced into the highest paying job. Which also happened to be one of the most degrading for someone of my intellect."  
>"Oh. Book mutters, he looks as if he's about to start again, when I hear something outside. I motion for him to shut up, and then we hear it. The Reavers. If we stay completely silent, they might not notice us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-John-<strong>

"I still don't understand" Simon starts, "Why are you all so afraid?"  
>"If they take the ship," Zoe begins to explain, "They'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing. And, if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order."<br>"Oh" Simon's eyes go wide with fear just as the door to the bridge is smashed open.  
>About fifteen Reavers swarmed into the bridge. The Reavers pause for a split second before attacking. Three split off and head towards Simon who backs very quickly into a corner, clumsily pulling out his gun. Jayne manages to distract another four, shooting bullet after bullet at them. Suddenly his gun clicks as he runs out if ammo. Jayne tries to dodge but one of the Reavers manages to latch onto his arm. He screams as the Reavers fingernails dig into his arm. Zoe, so far, has rolled under the control panel but before I know it a bunch of Reavers are heading towards me. I swear violently before raising my gun. I manage to empty a round into one of their heads, effectively killing it but before I can reload the others are upon me. I drop to the ground and roll under the control panel beside Zoe. Whilst rolling I somehow manage to reload my gun and I start shooting as soon as I can. I quickly scan the rest of the bridge; Jayne is still up and fighting, though his right arm seems to hang limply, Zoe darts out every so often to shoot at the Reavers. Simon is completely terrified but he has managed to take down one Reaver. I emerge from under the control panel and return my attention to the Reavers in front of me. I start shooting again but they move too fast. I swear as one manages to rip my gun out of my hands and bends it beyond recognition before returning its attention to me. It takes a swipe at my head and I only just manage to duck in time. Another Reaver had somehow managed to get behind me and I felt a searing pain down my back before I can pull away. I roll again, ignoring the pain in my back and the blood that I had left on the floor. I glance up and swear again. There're still about eight Reavers left. Jayne is busy using the butt of his gun to break a Reaver's neck; he had obviously run out of ammo. I can feel blood soaking through my shirt and running down my back but I ignore the pain. I glance around and spot another gun lying on the ground. I make a dash for it and manage to grab it before a Reaver tears me open. I swear when I realise that the gun is empty but I still manage to smash in a Reaver's skull as I search for more ammo. Surprisingly, there is a slight lull in the fight and we realise that there are only two more Reavers left.<p>

Suddenly, there is a loud crack as two gunshots ring out at almost the exact same time. The remaining Reavers fall to the ground, revealing Sherlock and Book with guns raised.  
>Sherlock smirks, "Thought you could use some help."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how did you like the new chapter? I hope it was worth the wait...  
><em>_Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!)_


End file.
